Being an acount of my father's death and my life
by theStarcrest
Summary: Diana Riddle recounts her early years in a diary givin to her on her first night at the Potters after Harry finaly vanquishes her father the Dark Lord Voldemort. Read reveiw and enjoy!


Disclaimer- I do not own the fabulous worls of Harry Potter or any of its charactors. I do own the charactor concepts of the children of my story. I do not own anything that may be said to be owned by JK rowling or WB

Authers note- I'm really sorry I havent updated any of my other stories yet and I know that my readers are all going to hunt me down and kill me in my sleep for going and writting yet another story when your all waiting for my other ones. All I can say is I'm sorry and Diana has really more story than this but her actual story is getting old for me since shes been my Harry Potter charactor for years now. Hope you like it though!

-

Being and account of my father's death and my life there after,

Diana Riddle

Its was only after he was dead that I realized my father had meant anything to me at all. Maybe it would be better to say, since I still hated him with a passion, that I was surprised at the effect being suddenly cast out to drift alone in a word full of strangers had upon me. I was crazed by the fact that I had no one left. My small child's mind for all its heightened intelligence just couldn't comprehend the looming questions of my future or the terrible cold that seemed to be seeping through my body inching its way over my heart. It was in this state of shocked horror that I threw myself at the hero who had vanquished my only living link to the world. Of course in my delirious state and pitifully small body my struggle against the man was useless and I was soon exhausted and hanging limp in the mans hold, my knotted black locks entangled in his fingers as he had grasped my hair to ward me off whilst I was still snarling and biting.

-

The man whom I am now told to call Harry Potter or just Harry took me to live with him and his wife and son who was exactly my age and matched me in appearance almost eerily. His wife Ginny gave me this journal in which to write in. I'm afraid I won't do this often though for I am tired and confused. And I have a feeling that this journal is more for their benefit than mine. I'm sorry to say I suspect them to have been reading my first entry whilst they sent Sirius (that's their son) and I outside to get to know each other. At first they kept an eye on us though watching me like I was a bomb about to go off in their midst at any moment, but It has been a few weeks and they've grown a little less worried about me murdering them in their sleep.

-

I am proud to say I've found a nifty charm that should do the trick with meddlers. Here on out I shall be the only living soul to have the power to read the contents of this journal.

-

I didn't think I'd like Sirius but he's okay. I guess I just didn't know what to say around him since I'd never met any children like myself before, but alas us being seven year olds we eventually worked it out after discovering each other's love for adventure and we are quick becoming fast friends exploring the forest and glades around the Potter house. I've never had a friend before. I'm glad to have one now.

-

Today Sirius and I were mistaken for twins at the food store. We then realized that we could pull off pretending to be twins, and then Kevin decided that even if we weren't technically related we were living in the same house and sharing a room and we looked identical, except that I'm paler and have long hair, well taking all this into account he said that we sort of _were _twins. We both liked the idea and started filling our heads with dreams about switching places and finishing each others sentences and such. Well mostly it was Sirius who did the filling since I'd never really known much about twins before only that they were siblings born at the same time. We spent the next few days making me less pale and we both got down right sun burned. So rather than pale we're both red as lobsters. Then we gave Harry and Ginny a shock by cutting my hair short and they made a big show about not being able to tell us apart but I knew differently. Unfortunately we passed a mirror on our way down and my eyes are larger and at more of an angle than Sirius' and I'm skinner. Even dressed in Kevin's clothes we couldn't hide the fact that his hair was always jutting up at odd angles and mine lies flat on my head like silk.

-

An older boy with the sir name Lupin and his mother Tonks came over for dinner today. I didn't talk to them much though they asked me some questions and were introduced to me when the first came. It made me uncomfortable how much they stared. The same stare that anyone who hears my last name gives me, a mixture of fear uncertainty and a flicker of anger. Listening is useful to though. One can hear many important things by listening and being so quiet people forget your there. I learned all about Hogwarts for example. That being the school the Lupin boy attends. And about how the Ministry and the Wizarding world are slowly recovering from the Great War and the measures their taking to keep it concealed from muggles. I spoke up once but was given such odd looks I fell silent for the rest of the meal.

-

If being discovering lately that my speech mannerisms make people highly uncomfortable. Or at least that's what Harry told me later after Tonks Lupin and her son had left. He says my dialect is much more sophisticated than most adults and that if I didn't want to be stared at so much I should "tone it down." What does he want me to do? Sound stupid?

-

I've started to try and sound more like Sirius when I talk. I use less big words and don't annunciate quite as well. People are more willing to listen now. They must all be stupid.

-

Sirius introduced me to one his friends today, Haden Malfoy. In Haden I finally found someone to whom I could converse with in a civilized manner when he chose too but I'm learning to like not speaking so well all the time. Haden says it's perfectly okay to have the ability to speak intelligently as we do and just not use it all the time. I think that that's good advice and Haden is a really smart boy. He's less fun to be around than Sirius though. Sirius can always make me laugh.

-

Haden and his family Mrs. Hermione Malfoy and Mr. Draco Malfoy invited the potters and me to come with them to a summer carnival near London. We were going to meet the Lupins there and to my delight I found out that they had a daughter. It was only later I was told that she was only three. Oh well I'm still happy to have two friends at least. I can't complain about the fact that their both boys since they've been remarkably nice to me. No one has ever been so kind to me before I went to live with the Potters. No one that is except granny, that's the old muggle woman who raised me till I was four. But I don't remember her much and all my memories even the good ones are painful.

-

It's been a really long time since I've written in here. Merlin, it's been years. Bit I've been so happy and haven't really felt like writing. Actually this is probably going to be my last entry because holding this book makes me feel like my old self and all her memories is slowly creeping up on me. Oh yes and I'm going to Hogwarts in a few months with Sirius and Haden. I've also made friends with Solar and Lunar Weasley who are twins and take any opportunity they can to prank you or just generally make a fool out of everyone. They're our age too and coming to Hogwarts with us. I hope we're all in the same house. Sirius and I are twins in everything but blood now and we look more alike since I've gained some weight living with the potters and the amount of food they feed us. Not that I'm fat or anything and Sirius still teases me saying he can count my ribs but at least he cant say that I look like a walking skeleton anymore. Haden and the twins are the best friends anyone could ask for and my life feels so perfect now its almost like a dream or like my old life never happened. Sometimes it feels that way. Sometimes it feels like it never did happen and that I actually am Sirius' twin sister and that Harry and Ginny are my parents and there are no freakish memories haunting me in my sleep in the form of nightmares and I feel like another girl entirely than the girl I was when I was seven. And I'm glad of it. My memories of my past before the potters are fading and all I have to that is that I wish they had jet packs to make their journey out of my head all the faster!

-

So I lied when I said that that was going to be my last entry, but I just had to write here that we did all get into the same house and to top it off it was Gryffindor!

-

Sirius found and somehow devised a way to get around my charm and read my journal and he suggested I go see a councilor. I got really mad and his nose started to bleed. Did I do that or was it a coincidence?

-

I'm not going to write anymore. Keeping a journal is too risky with all these nosey boys around.

-


End file.
